Five Nights at Foxy's (SCP's version)
Five Nights at Foxy's is ScourgesCustomPlants' third game. Description Welcome to Captain Foxy's Pirate Pizza, where there is a whole sea of fun to be had! Watch Captain Foxy and his friends do skits on the deck of their ship, or maybe take a swim in the Swim Area! Or, if you're feeling adventurous, slap on a scuba suit and explore the Sunken Ship and Underwater Paradise! Just make sure you leave before midnight so you don't bother the night guard! Animatronics Captain Foxy: Captain Foxy acts like the Freddy of this game. He looks like Foxy, except fully repaired, wearing a blue pirate hat and wearing a blue waistcoat. His left hand is also a hook. * Starting Area: Upper Deck * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: Popping up in your face and biting it Sandy the Seagull: '''Sandy looks like a seagull with lipstick, a pink bow in her hair and a pink dress. She is meant to be the love interest of Captain Foxy. * Starting Area: Upper Deck * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: Grabbing your head and headbutting you '''Scurvy the Sea Rat: '''Scurvy looks like a grey rat with a pirate bandanna and an eyepatch over his left eye. * Starting Area: Upper Deck * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: The player hears smug laughing, then Scurvy grins and bites your face (Suggested by Chup) '''Buccaneer the Beagle: Buccaneer looks like a standard beagle with a pirate hat and a large beer glass. * Starting Area: Upper Deck * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: Hitting you in the head with the beer glass, knocking you down and stomping on your face Octo the Octopus: 'Octo looks like a purple octopus with a red sun visor. * Starting Area: Swim Area * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: Suggest one in the comments '''Pirate Pete: '''Pirate Pete looks like a pirate-themed Balloon Boy. However, unlike BB, PP makes you slowly see tunnel vision until you black out and game-over. * Starting Area: Lower Deck * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: N/A '''Parakeet the Parrot: '''Parakeet is a multi-colored parrot with an eyepatch over his right eye. * Starting Area: West Party Room * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: You hear squaking, then Parakeet lands on the ground and claws you (Suggested by Fox) '''Withered Captain Foxy: '''Withered Captain Foxy looks like Captain Foxy, except more destroyed. His left eye is permanently an endoskeleton eye and his right eye is permanently a normal eye. * Starting Area: Lower Deck Storage * Preferred Path: TBA * Jumpscare: Tries to lunge at you, falls, and simply resorts to stabbing you '''Foxbeard the Pirate: '''Foxbeard looks like an orange Captain Foxy with a black beard, a few tears all over, and black torn clothes trimmed with red. Foxbeard the Pirate is always in a slumped pose and acts like the Golden Freddy of this game. * Starting Area: Sunken Ship - Lower Deck Storage * Preferred Path: Sunken Ship - Lower Deck Storage > The Office * Jumpscare: Like Golden Freddy's in FNAF2, but Captain Foxy and Withered Captain Foxy attack also Cameras The Office (YOU) The Office has blue walls decorated with various fish. There is also a shipwreck on the wall that, when clicked enough, summons Foxbeard the Pirate. There is a large set of wooden double doors with large porthole-esque windows in the front of the office, which can be closed and/or lit up temporarily. The desk has an answering machine to the right side of it. Upper Deck (Cam 1A) The Upper Deck looks like the upper deck of a pirate ship. A wooden plank has been put down on the left side of it that leads to the Swim Area. Lower Deck (Cam 1B) The Lower Deck is a small pirate-themed game area, with games like chess and checkers. Lower Deck Storage (Cam 1C) The Lower Deck Storage has a lot of barrels and treasure chests inside of it. Swim Area (Cam 2) The Swim Area looks like a conventional swimming pool. There is a door leading to the west party room. West Party Room (Cam 3A) The West Party Room resembles the Party Rooms from FNAF2, but much longer. The camera pans throughout the expanse. East Party Room (Cam 3B) The East Party Room is quite like the West Party Room. Dining Area (Cam 4) The Dining Area is a pirate-themed dining area that stretches from west to east. The camera pans throughout the expanse. Kitchen (Cam 5) The Kitchen has checkered tiles and various cooking equipment. Scuba Tunnel Entrance (Cam 6A) The Scuba Tunnel Entrance is in a blue room with fish on the walls, scuba suits hung on the walls, and a sign pointing into the tunnel that says "Adventure!" Scuba Tunnel (Cam 6B) The Scuba Tunnel is an underwater tunnel through an aquarium. The tunnel itself is filled with water. Underwater Paradise (Cam 6C) Underwater Paradise resembles Atlantis to some degree, having multiple buildings children can play in. There is a tunnel to the Sunken Ship on the right side. Sunken Ship Cams (Cam 7A-7C) The Sunken Ship resembles that of Captain Foxy's ship, except substantially broken. Row-A-Boat (Cam 8) Row-A-Boat has four rowboats and four lanes. There is a large scoreboard on the wall behind the first lane. Adventure Island Cams (Cam 9A-9C) Adventure Island can only be reached by Row-A-Boat. Cam 9C has a small wooden hut that may be used for DLCs. Entrance (Cam 10) The Entrance has glass double doors and drawings on the walls. There is a wooden sign that says "Adventure ahead!". Nights Night 1 New Animatronics * Captain Foxy * Sandy * Scurvy * Buccaneer Phonecall Hello? Um, hey! Welcome to Captain Foxy's Pirate Pizza! I remember my first night shift here. It was a couple of years ago, when this place first opened. It was way before the- um... nevermind. Anyway, we recently bought a character from Fazbear Entertainment and switched out our old mascot for him. He was pretty beat up when we got him, and it cost a pretty penny to fix him, but he should be OK. Oh, right. There's something from the company I'm supposed to read. "Welcome to Captain Foxy's Pirate Pizza, where the possibilities are as great as the deep blue sea! Thank you for answering our application in the newspaper! Things are going to be great with you around! King Krazy Inc. is not responsible for any injury, dismemberment, or any general discomfort while on duty." There's one thing they forgot to mention: the four animatronics on the stage don't turn off. They just kind of wander around like they do in between performances. If any one of them tries to bother you, there's a door and light system, but they haven't been working well lately. More reliably, you have a flashlight and a spare Captain Foxy head. Their eyesight is pretty horrible, so they should mistake you for a Captain Foxy suit. Anyway, I'll leave you alone. Happy first night! Night 2 New Animatronics * Octo Phonecall Hey, first night over! Woohoo! No sweat, right? Well, there's another animatronic that won't turn off now. His name is Octo, I think? Yeah, Octo. The thing is that only the door can reliably stop him. That mask only has a 75% chance or so. He's a speedy little devil too... Um, good night, good luck, and I'll see you tomorrow. (Foxbeard voice) '''in a Captain Foxy suit '(normal phone guy voice) Good night! '''THIS PAGE IS IN PROGRESS. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT. Category:Games Category:Work in progress